Redstone
Redstone is an element that is used as an ingredient for most mechanical creations in Minecraft, and it is required in some way to get most mechanisms to operate. Uses may be dropped when a block of Redstone Ore is destroyed with an iron or diamond pickaxe It is also dropped by Witches (which is why it is renewable), and occurs in block form in Jungle Temples and Woodland Mansions. Cleric Villagers will also sell up to 4 redstone dust for Emeralds. It can also appear in Dungeon, Woodland Mansion, Stronghold Chests, and in Abandoned Mineshaft Chest Minecarts. This dust can be placed on the ground to make redstone wire. Redstone dust can be crafted into a Redstone Torch, although a redstone torch is not as efficient as a regular torch as it does not give off as much light, it can be used in many redstone mechanisms. Redstone dust can also be crafted into block form for both storage and mechanical purposes. Redstone dust also can be used in traps or mechanisms involving redstone circuits. Redstone dust can also be crafted into Redstone Repeaters that can be used for extension and other mechanical purposes. When redstone interacts with any liquid, it will be destroyed. Redstone dust can only be placed on solid blocks, excluding Glowstone and top placed Slabs of any kind. When redstone dust gets ignited, it will last 15 blocks before going to its off state. This can be prevented by placing a repeater and continuing the redstone circuit however will make the output 1-4 ticks longer. A Redstone Comparator (see page for details) creates an instant redstone signal when placed in a line (all facing the same way) unlike repeaters (listed above). The toggle switch must be off in order for this to happen. Redstone dust is also used as an ingredient in potions to make the effects last longer. Crafting |product2= |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box2-4= |box2-6= |box2-7= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} |product2= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-2= |box2-5= }} |product2= |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box2-4= |box2-5= |box2-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-7= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} |product2= |box1-1= |box1-3= |box2-2= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box2-4= |box2-5= |box2-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-8= }} |box1-2= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-8= }} Trivia *In the Far Lands in Beta 1.8 and above, redstone dust becomes corrupted. *In the 12w21a snapshot, redstone dust was made available through Trading. *Witches are able to drop redstone dust, making redstone dust a renewable resource. *When Sand or Gravel falls down on redstone dust, the block will be destroyed and dropped as an item. *Redstone dust is the only mineral in Minecraft that doesn't exist in the real world. *In the Pirate Language, redstone dust is called "Magic Powder", due to the fact that it can power mechanisms. *Redstone dust can be considered to be better than diamond, as it gives a player a lot more opportunities once they've done everything there is to do in Minecraft. *Redstone dust, Gunpowder and Glowstone Dust have the same texture, except with differing colors. *In older versions of Minecraft Pocket Edition, redstone dust didn't drop from its ore no matter what pickaxe is used. Redstone dust also did not have much of a function until the implementation of some utility items that can be used from redstone. Gallery Category:Items Category:Redstone Category:Minerals Category:Raw Materials Category:Dungeon Loot Category:Potion Ingredients Category:Mob Drops Category:Brewing Category:Trading Category:Animated Blocks Category:Partial Blocks Category:Crafting Category:Smelting